blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Crimson Chronicles: Book 1 - Path of Crimson Shadows
This is Sapphireheart's first fanfic. It is also the first book of a 2-3 book series. Wistep is so far the editor Prologue Crimson looked around a place she never been to before. Trees surrounded her and a thin layer of brush carpeted the ground. She then noticed a tan cat slinking through the forest. But as Crimson looked closer, she realized another cat was stalking the other. On no! I have to warn that cat! '' She tried to yowl but no noise came out. She continued to do this desperately as the other cat got closer. Then the other cat pounced on the former. The tan cat let out a yowl of surprise and tried to throw the assailant off. ''I have to help! '' She thought. Crimson tried to move but she was frozen to the spot. The attacker bit the other cat. The tan cat squealed, scrabbling to throw the attacker off but with no prevail. The tan cat slowed to a stop. Crimson got a better look at the attacker and was terrified to see that the blood splattered on the cat blended into its red fur. The cat stared at her with a terrifying glare. Then cat faded away along with everything around her and everything went black. Chapter 1 "Wake up You sleepy head!" A voice meowed. Crimson blinked open her eyes to see her sister Aureolin. Aureolin, her mother Scarlet along with Crimson lived in a makeshift den near Twolegplace on edge of the forest. "Aureolin, why did you wake me up?" Crimson meowed grumpily, glaring at her. "Mama brought us food!" Aureolin meowed excitedly. Crimson saw two plump mice dangling from Scarlet's jaws. Their mother dropped the mice and mewed, "Crimson! Aureolin! Time to eat!" Aureolin bounced excitedly towards Scarlet, Crimson following more slowly behind her. Scarlet distributed the prey, keeping one for herself and pushing the other mouse towards Crimson and Aureolin to share. As Crimson nibbled on the mouse she thought about her dream. ''It seemed so real and yet that red cat looked familiar. ''she thought. Scarlet's meow broke through her thoughts " Today I'm going to teach you two how to hunt and protect yourselves." Aureolin bounced with excitement. "Yes, that means momma won't have to work so hard!" Scarlet smiled as she heard this. Crimson shrugged off the dream and thought It was only a dream. Today I'm gonna learn how to survive just as Scarlet learned from her mom. " They all walked away from the makeshift den. Crimson was in awe how big the world was. She looked at the trees that towered above her. Scarlet then meowed "Smell the air do you smell anything?" Crimson and Aureolin sniffed the air. Crimson was the first to say "I smell a mouse!" "Good job Crimson. can you follow the scent?" Scarlet meowed. Crimson nodded and padded towards where the scent was coming from. (will write more later)- Sapphie Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:Crimson Chronicles